


Ice In Your Veins

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Snowed In, disney quote, frozen quote, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek stuck in a cabin in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Teen Wolf characters herein are the property of MTV. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Note 1:** Not beta'd so any and all errors/flubs/mistakes are mine. Sorry. I'll do better next time! :)  
>  **Author's Note 2:** written for the Disney Quote Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)  
>  **Prompt:** _"The cold never bothered me anyway"_ Elsa from _Frozen_

Shivering on his piece of the bed, Stiles glared at Derek. The man had the nerve to look toasty and warm in his long sleeve flannel sweatshirt and sweat pants.

Stiles should stuck it up and ask if Derek could just sit next to him for a little while, or until they were no longer snowed in, but after the begging he did to come along on the scouting trip, then all the complaining about the cold, Stiles doesn't think talking to Derek is the best thing to do right now.

“How you doing over there, Frosty?” Derek asks as he glances at Stiles with a smirk.

Stiles glares at him. “I'd flip you off if I didn't think I'd break off fingers in the process.”

Derek snorted and went back to making sure the fire he started in the fireplace wasn't going to go out before joining Stiles in bed.

“I can feel you shivering from here,” Derek says as he pulls at the blankets on the bed. “Would you just get over here so I can help you get warm!”

Stiles closes the gap between himself and Derek before he can change his mind. Derek flinches some when he feels Stiles' cold feet through his two pair of socks.

“You're freezing!” Derek says unnecessarily. “Why didn't you say something sooner?”

“Didn't think you'd offer to share the warmth after the complaining,” Stiles admits as he burrows closer to Derek.

“You may annoy the hell out of me, on a good day, but I'm not going to leave you to suffer and get hypothermia,” Derek chastises as he wraps his arms around Stiles' body.

After an hour of cuddling, Stiles is finally starting to warm up. “Thanks,” he says softly. “For not leaving me to freeze to death.”

Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck. “I'd never let that happen to you.”


End file.
